


Tell me something I don't know

by born_to_read



Series: My Engineer Oneshots [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: But takes place before the camping trip, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/born_to_read/pseuds/born_to_read
Summary: When Ram stops responding to King's texts, King begins to get worried.Written for the prompt:Person A: I have something to tell youPerson B: Ooh-Are you about to profess your undying love for me?Person A: Yes, I amPerson B: ... What?
Relationships: Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul, King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: My Engineer Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811221
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177
Collections: My Engineer Prompts





	Tell me something I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> I just binge-watched the series and am now in LOVE with Ram and King. First fic in the fandom! Hope you guys like it.

King had been feeling restless all day. Ram hadn’t replied to any of his messages since last night, and, while this wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence, King couldn’t help but feel anxious when his last message to Ram-following three “Hello”s, one “Stop ignoring me” and several lines of emoticons-had been an invitation to his older nephew’s birthday party. 

King hadn’t expected Ram to immediately accept the invite and show up at his doorstep with a handful of gifts, but he had been ready for Ram to refuse, and then allow King to slowly convince him to attend the party. But there had been no reply for over fifteen hours now-he knew that it was pathetic to keep track of the time, but that didn’t stop him from doing it anyway-and he was now very irrationally worried that something had happened to Ram which prevented him from replying.

He briefly contemplated calling him on Line, but decided against it. Ram rarely spoke to him even when they met in person, so the chances of him talking over a phone were little to none, really, he reasoned. 

He was just about to give up the line of thought and try to sleep even though it was early in the evening when his phone screen lit up. With embarrassing speed, he jerked his neck towards it to check who it was; to his disappointment-but unsurprisingly-the name on the screen was _not_ “Cool Boy”. Still, the screen read “Duen” , and, curious as to why Duen was calling him for the first time, he picked up. 

“Is this King?” Duen’s polite voice came through the receiver. 

King rolled his eyes, but nodded. Then, realizing that the other boy couldn’t see him, he said out loud, “Yes, Duen, I gave you my Line two days ago. Who else could it be”

“Oh … right” Duen said sheepishly. 

There was a pause. “Did you have anything to say or are you just testing my number?” King asked pointedly. 

“Oh!” Duen said again, “Actually, I have a message for you”

King frowned. “Couldn’t Bohn talk to me himself instead of sending a message through you?” he asked, naturally assuming that Duen was referring to his boyfriend.

“It’s from Ram”

King sat up in his bed, suddenly much more alert than he had been a second ago. Trying not to sound too excited, he asked, “What did he say?”

“He told me you had invited him to your nephew’s party? Anyway, he’ll be there” Duen conveyed.

“Why couldn’t he just tell me that himself? Is he so cool now that he won’t even message me?” King asked, feeling slightly insulted by Ram’s behaviour. He had thought that they were good enough friends by now to not need Duen to act as a moderator. 

“He said he needed some time because he had something to say to you” Duen replied. “He didn’t say anything else” he added, as though he knew that King was getting ready to interrogate him. 

“Right. So is he planning to talk to me before the party? Or is he going to ignore me until Monday evening?” King tried to sound sarcastic, but he didn’t know how he was going to get through the night and the whole of Sunday without a single text from Ram. He had become _too_ close to the boy in a short time, he realized. 

“I … don’t know” Duen sounded personally sorry for his friend’s behaviour. 

King knew that there was no point in getting angry at him, so, “Thank you for letting me know” he said, “Anything else?”

“No. Oh - Bohn won’t be coming to morning class on Monday because he’s attending a program I’m participating in”

“I _knew_ you had a message from Bohn!” King said triumphantly, laughing as he hung up the call. Well, he would just have to wait until Monday to see what Ram had to say, then. Not that Duen’s call was going to stop him from spamming Ram with messages in that time.

*

Somehow, King made it to Monday afternoon without dying of boredom. He had looked for Ram in college that day-he had checked the library, two different cafeterias and even some of the grounds-but the boy wasn’t to be found. In the end, King had given up and consoled himself that at least he would get to see him at the party soon. If he had been telling Duen the truth and not playing a prank on King, that is.

Now that he had thought of that possibility, King couldn’t stop wondering if that was what was happening. He couldn’t remember doing anything to cause Ram to want to trick him. He had been on very good behaviour lately, helping Ram with his studying and listening to his problems. He liked that Ram had started to confide in him, and he didn’t want anything to change that. Shaking his head, King occupied himself by watering all the plants in his apartment-a task which thankfully took a whole hour-as he waited for the guests to arrive. King was not a big fan of birthday parties, which was why he had messaged Ram to come keep him company in the first place. Mercifully, he had already decorated the place with his sister’s help the day before, with his nephew’s favourite yellow balloons and streamers, and the cake was in the fridge. 

It was ten minutes past 6 o’clock when the bell rang, and King hurried to the door, stopping to wipe his hands-which were now caked in soil from the gardening he had been engaged in-with a cloth on the counter. He was greeted by his mother, who smiled widely and thrust a bag into his hands. 

“I can’t believe little Anawin is turning 6 today!” his mother said, “I bought him so many things”

“I can see that, Ma” he said, his hands already feeling weighed down by the bags. “Did you have to buy out an entire store? How many things can a six-year-old need, anyway?”

“I also bought some things for Archawin too. And Kumfah. And for her husband” his mother elaborated, making her way to the fridge and pulling the cake out, “Oh it looks so good! Are you sure we can’t eat just a little bit before they arrive? Kumfah is always late to these occasions!” 

“Ma! That’s for Anawin” King scolded, wrenching it out of her hands as she pouted, “If you want something sweet, there’s some coconut rice dumplings in the drawer from last night”

His mother clapped and pulled the drawer out just as the bell rang. This time it was one of Kumfah’s friends, who hugged and greeted King before talking to his mother. More people began to trickle into the room, before finally. Kumfah and her husband arrived, wrestling their two children through the doorway. 

“Surprise!” everyone shouted, even though King didn’t think Anawin could really be that surprised considering that his sister had dragged him here on his birthday. Then again, King wasn’t sure what went on in six-year-old’s brains, so maybe he _was_ surprised. He was certainly acting like it. King was about to greet him too, when he noticed another familiar figure lingering by the door. 

Waving hi to Kumfah hastily, he walked past her towards the door, afraid that Ram would run away if King didn’t catch him in time. “Hi, Cool Boy!” he greeted loudly, causing Ram to give him an unimpressed look. “Decided to stop ignoring me?”

Ram nodded. 

“So, are you going to come inside?”

Ram nodded again. King ignored Kumfah’s squeal as he guided Ram into the house. A few of the other guests were looking at them curiously, probably because they were all Kumfah’s friends and she had already told them about her brother’s “new boyfriend”. 

“Want some cake?” King asked, seeing that his mother was already slicing the cake and passing pieces around on plates. He wasn’t sure if Anawin had even gotten the chance to blow out the candles. Or if his mother had even put any candles on the cake in the first place. 

Ram shook his head. He looked unusually nervous, and opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but they were interrupted by King’s mother, who seemed to have just noticed the presence of Ram in her son’s house. “And who is this handsome boy here, King?” she asked, and then, quickly, “Wait! Let me guess? Are you the boy Kumfah was gushing about last week? I was hoping to see you since I wasn’t there when you stopped by our house last time! I’m so glad-”

“Ma!” King cut her off, embarrassed by her rambling. Ram was just nodding politely, looking unsure about how to respond to her. “You know Kumfah is full of lies. I don’t know why anyone believes anything she says anymore”

“Hey!” Kumfah protested, overhearing from where she was stood helping Anawin unwrap one of the gifts he had received. “I’m never wrong about these things”

“Sure” King said sarcastically, before turning to Ram, “I heard you had something to tell me?”

Ram hesitated for a moment, and it looked like even his hair was drooping slightly at what King had mentioned. But then he met King’s gaze and nodded. 

“So …?” King prompted. 

Silence persisted between them for a few seconds before Ram gripped King’s hand and began dragging him away from the room. King should really have expected that action, he thought in retrospect. He realized that Ram was dragging him towards his own bedroom, and he felt his heart speed up. Then he realized that he was being ridiculous; Ram probably just wanted to get away from the crowd. Once they were in the room, Ram turned around and closed the door carefully. King found his attention drawn to the tattoo on Ram’s neck. He wondered what it signified. 

Ram cleared his throat, but said nothing. 

King raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to speak or are we just going to have a staring match?” When Ram still didn’t say anything, King sighed and said teasingly, “What-Are you planning to propose your _undying_ love for me?” 

Ram didn’t seem amused by his joke, and, instead, staring right at King with a very serious expression, he nodded. 

“...What?” King said, suddenly taken aback. 

“What you said” Ram spoke up, only serving to surprise King further. 

“You …” King couldn’t bring himself to repeat what he had said now that there was a possibility that it wasn’t a joke anymore. 

“I like you” Ram said simply, “As more than a friend” 

King had noted that Ram was always very direct about what he wanted to say-that is, if he was willing to speak at all-but somehow, hearing him say that he liked King sounded far more serious than anything he had ever said to King before. 

When King didn’t say anything for a few seconds, Ram sighed. “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you. It’s just been bothering me and-”

“No” King interrupted, “I’m not _upset_ ” he said, mostly because he couldn’t bear to see the pained expression that was on Ram’s face right now. 

“Oh” Ram said, staring at the ground as though he didn’t want to look at King at the moment. “What do you feel then?”

“Yeah. I’m-” his voice trailed off. Because what _was_ he feeling, really? King couldn’t honestly say that he had never seen Ram as anything more than a friend, but he had never allowed himself to dwell on those thoughts, mostly because he had never imagined that Ram could reciprocate his feelings. Which of course, meant that he had feelings. Feelings for Ram, more specifically. He knew that he felt happier every time he caught a glimpse of the boy in their university; that he had truly felt at peace lying beside him at the park that one time; that studying and eating with him had become something he looked forward to every week; and he knew that Ram was one of the most beautiful boys he had laid eyes on, which was why he had approached him outside the library that first day. 

So, instead of replying to Ram, King stepped forward and placed his hand on the boy’s cheek reassuringly. Ram looked up, a questioning expression in his eyes. With a smile, King closed the distance between them, kissing him softly. Ram responded within seconds, slightly more enthusiastic but just as earnest. When King pulled back, Ram’s face was lit up in a smile that no doubt mirrored his own. 

“Does that answer your question?” he asked, holding Ram close as he rested his forehead against his, unwilling to pull apart fully just yet. 

Ram nodded. 

“You don’t think that deserved a verbal response?” King teased. 

“Yes” Ram said softly, his cheeks filling with colour, “Yes, I’m glad you feel the same way” 

And King smiled, deciding that birthday parties were better than he had previously given them credit for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
